


Early Warnings of my Demise

by themightymightysadboi



Series: Sliver [1]
Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Gun Kink, Gunslinging, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Metal Gear - Freeform, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revolver Ocelot is one sadistic mother fucker, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, metal gear solid - Freeform, non Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themightymightysadboi/pseuds/themightymightysadboi
Summary: My image of what took place during the first Metal Gear Solid game between when Meryl was gunned down by Sniper Wolf and the torture she endured for the rest of Solid Snake's mission on Shadow Moses.Note this is my take on the story and things will be switched around a little, but not a ton including time spent on Shadow Moses. All of this is obviously non canon, happy reading!





	Early Warnings of my Demise

_Existence felt like one big blur._

All that can be seen through dazed blue eyes was an blurred image of a man on the left side of the bed standing above Meryl. Her sight targeted and caved in onto the blur standing beside her checking her pulse as she then heard the slick smooth voice of the man above. "Ocelot, I believe she's up" is all Meryl could make out through her disoriented hearing. Then one altered click after another Meryl heard the boots of another large man approaching. Sanitizing a needle with a wipe, the push of the syringe entered Meryl's tender skin injecting whatever fluids it contained without her knowledge until the sudden realization hit her. Besides, feeling numb and dissociated from her own body and mind; it was easy to not realize a needle was penetrating her own skin.

"She's all yours, boss", the raspy voice of the man giving the injection said to the other big burly man standing on the other side of the bed who was checking Meryl's pulse just moments ago. Though still detached from her conscience, Meryl began to recall the men that stood before her as her vision stabilized somewhat. Like a punch to the gut it all hit her at once what was happening besides still being loopy in the head. 

 _"Liquid and Ocelot. Shit",_ was all that could process through Meryl's detached mind as it raced in panic.

"I'll make sure you'll have a turn with her soon", Liquid replied running his hand back through his sweaty, blonde hair. A metallic door locks shut behind Ocelot as he leaves the torture chamber. Leaving just Meryl and Liquid alone in the chilly room the atmosphere took another sickening turn for the worse, as the numbed woman laid on the bed strapped down limb by limb with chained cuffs looking above to the nasty smirk on Liquid's smug face. Liquid crawled over Meryl as she just laid there feeling as though she was stuck in time. It was like being trapped in an empty house, only being able to watch through the peep hole of a door; helplessly watching all the events unfold before you while you're lock in.

Out of surprise Liquid's fist grasped the throat of the small red head under him as he squeezed tightly, shutting off the airways of Meryl's throat leaving her to give off an defenseless wheeze. "So you thought running away from Foxhound would do you any good?", Liquid questioned watching the weakened young woman to desperately cling onto his wrists with her own pathetic touch. Liquid then slapped his victim across her face leaving a bright cherry mark across Meryl's check as it sent her collapsing her upper torso against the hard mattress roughly, knocking the wind out of her. Liquid then once again gripped her throat sending Meryl's torso back up as she faced directly into Liquid's angered face. "What made my bloody brother so special that you dared leave us?", Liquid blurted as his teeth clenched even harder. Meryl wanted to explained everything, how the situation had nothing to do with preferring Solid over his ruthless twin brother (even though it wasn't far from the truth). How she just simply despised what Foxhound stood for, but it was to late for any explanation.

Meryl was thrown back down on the cold bed as Liquid still gripped her throat, only this time her laid over while she her eyes traced Liquid's gruff face until meeting with his eyes full of hatred unable to unlock from them. Liquid used his free hand to slide down her skin feeling Liquid's cold hand crease against her body and slide her panties down her shaped thighs. Unzipping his jeans and moving a single hand up to tightly grip both of Meryl's wrists pinning them to her chest Liquid pulled out his thick, hardening cock and laid it between Meryl's lips, pushing it into the folds and rubbing against her dry clit. Meryl wanted to fight, kick, or scream, but she once again found herself unwillingly stay in place of the deranged twin; unable to lift a single limb for defense. Liquid let out a small groan her he felt the vains of his cock pump against Meryl's moistening skin, "This will teach you to never leave again, you hear me!" he yelled suddenly snapping his hips and plummeting his cock into Meryl's pussy, making her spine twitch at the painful pinch it gave throughout her whole body.

Though somewhat lubed with her own juices Liquid's dick teared through Meryl's unready tissue causing pain for her, but a tight, dry sense of pleasure for himself. He leaned over Meryl's body as their sweat both intertwined, gripping her luscious ginger hair with one hand and pinning her wrists down with his other strong grip as he rolled his hips ruthlessly into Meryl's now slippery and wet genitalia in between her delicious thighs. With one last snap of his thrust making a final tear through Meryl's shivering body, Meryl felt an explosion of fluids pour through her aching vagina as a pool of semen leaked and flooded between her sticky thighs. Liquid pulled out his softening cock and shoved himself back into his pants still covered in semen and fluids all over his crotch. He gave Meryl a twisted grin as he looked down upon her. With all the might to force these words from her tightening chest Meryl looked above her at the despicable gruff man and muttered  _"You sick fuck."_


End file.
